familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1832
Year 1832 (MDCCCXXXII) was a leap year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a leap year starting on Friday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1832 January - March * February 9 - The Florida Legislative Council grants a city charter for Jacksonville. * February 12 - Ecuador annexes the Galapagos Islands. * February 12 – Cholera breaks out in London, claiming at least 3000 victims. It spreads to France and North America later this year. * March 24 - In Hiram a group of men beat, tar and feather Mormon leader Joseph Smith. April - June * April 6 - USA: The Black Hawk War begins. * May 7 - The Treaty of London creates an independent Kingdom of Greece. Otto of Wittelsbach, Prince of Bavaria is chosen King. Thus begins the History of modern Greece. * May 11 - Greece is recognized as a sovereign nation - Treaty of Constantinople ends the Greek War of Independence in July. * May 27 - War between the Ottoman Empire and Egypt. The Egyptians, aided by Maronites, seize Acre after a seven-month siege. * May 30 - Germany: Hambacher Fest, a demonstration for civil liberties and national unity ends with no result. * May 30 - Canada: the Rideau Canal in eastern Ontario is first opened. * June 5 - France: anti-monarchist riot briefly breaks out in Paris. * June 6 - The Barricades fall and the Student Uprisings of 1832 end. * June 7 - The Reform Act 1832 became law in Britain. July - September * July 4 - The University of Durham is founded by act of parliament and given royal assent by King William IV. * September - Belvedere College, Dublin, is founded by the order of the Jesuit Society of Ireland. October - December * October 19 - Alpha Delta Phi Fraternity is founded at Hamilton College. * December 4 - Battle of Antwerp: The last remaining Dutch enforcement, the citadel, is under French attack. * December 21 - Battle of Konya: The Egyptians defeat the main Ottoman army in central Anatolia. * December 23 - Battle of Antwerp ended. The Netherlands loses Antwerp. Undated *George Catlin starts to live among the Sioux in the Dakota Territory. Births January - June *January 6 - Gustave Doré, French painter and sculptor (d. 1883) *January 13 - Horatio Alger, American Unitarian minister and author (d. 1899) *January 23 - Edouard Manet, French painter (d. 1883) *January 27 - Lewis Carroll, English author (d. 1898) *April 19 - José Echegaray y Eizaguirre, Spanish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1916) *May 14 - Charles Peace, British criminal (d. 1879) *May 21 - James Hudson Taylor, founder of the China Inland Mission (d. 1905) *May 28 - Tony Pastor, American vaudeville and theater impresario (d. 1908) *June 17 - Sir William Crookes, English chemist and physicist (d. 1919) July - December *July 6 - Emperor Maximilian I of Mexico (d. 1867) *July 11 - Charilaos Trikoupis, 7-time Prime Minister of Greece (d. 1896) *October 1 - Caroline Harrison, wife of President Benjamin Harrison (d. 1892) *October 2 - Edward Burnett Tylor, English anthropologist (d. 1917) *October 10 - Joe Cain, American parade organizer for Mardi Gras in Mobile, Alabama (d. 1904) *August 8 - King Georg I of Saxony (d. 1904) *November 28 - Leslie Stephen, English writer and critic (d. 1904) *November 29 - Louisa May Alcott, American author (d. 1888) *December 8 - Bjørnstjerne Bjørnson, Norwegian author, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1910) *December 15 - Gustave Eiffel, French engineer (d. 1923) *December 21 - John H. Ketcham, American politician (d. 1906) : See also 1832 births. Deaths January - June *March 4 - Jean-François Champollion, French Egyptologist (b. 1790) *March 10 - Muzio Clementi, Italian composer (b. 1752) *March 22 - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, German writer (b. 1749) *May 13 - Georges Cuvier, French zoologist (b. 1769) *May 31 - Évariste Galois, French mathematician (b. 1811) *June 6 - Jeremy Bentham, English philosopher (b. 1748) *June 23 - James Hall, Scottish geologist (b. 1761) July - December *July 22 - Napoleon II of France (b. 1811) *September 2 - Franz Xaver, Austrian scientific editor and astronomer (b. 1754) *September 21 - Sir Walter Scott, Scottish writer (b. 1771) *November 14 - Charles Carroll of Carrollton, signer of the United States Declaration of Independence signer and U.S. Senator (b. 1737) : See also 1832 deaths.